


Forgive me Darlin', [Help me Love]

by Stars_Flowers



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Adult to kid time travel, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Jesse is kinda a dick, M/M, No Pedophilia cuz we don't support that shit, No Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Smol Genji, Smol Hanzo, This is a rekindling fic, Who can blame him?, we don't need dirty sins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-06 15:39:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18854017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stars_Flowers/pseuds/Stars_Flowers
Summary: Hanzo and Jesse play around in the sheets, not as lovers but as a means to destress and catch moments of pleasure. The archer carries unwanted feelings for the cowboy who he knows will never forgive him and move on. After a freak accident with time, Hanzo and Genji are turned back to being kids.Through this mess Jesse must learn to really forgive Hanzo before he can say that he’s moved on.





	1. Good Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Hey yall  
> :)))  
> So this Au was on my mind and I said screw it. As stated before don't take this fic as a pedo fic, it absolutely is not. This is just Jesse learning to forgive Hanzo while he is in his smol form with a heartfelt ending.  
> *The next chapter is in McCree's third POV on the same situation*
> 
> On that note it might take some time for me to post the next chapter but feel free to comment as always.

The smell of cigarettes and early morning rays broke through the room, gently hitting Hanzo with their presence. It was pleasant, the silence that surrounded him and the warmth that lingered from beside him. He’d had a good night, slept like a baby all thanks to the man named Jesse McCree. Blinking his eyes he assessed his position. Sprawled out on the bed he could only make out the blurry vision of a window. Groggy from last nights event, the archer turned to his side, facing where his partner would hopefully be. 

Expecting to see a sun-kissed man his hopes flew back to where they came from. He hoped too much. Instead, he was greeted by a flipped blanket. He let out a small sigh. Not like he expected anything else but the usual.

This was part of the deal they had. Sex was medicine by their books, and it didn’t fail to prove itself. This plan of theirs started out as a drunk conversation one summer night. It escalated to a night spent beneath the sheets in McCree’s quarters and soon became a weekly, if not daily, exchange they’ve had for months.

Hanzo was just shocked to see and feel the man who called him a kinslayer, _rightfully so_ , under or over him. He trusted him even if it was in the moments of pleasure. The man said he'd never forgive him to his face and didn't care what the quote on quote "bullshit excuse Genji was giving". Other than the personal grudges the plan was simple as sex in whole. Get drunk on the roof to forget what had happened the next day, slide into one of their rooms, get rid of their stress and baggage in exchange for temporary glee, in the morning sneak down to their original quarters and act like nothing happened. 

They physically vented their problems to each other. Nothing more. Hanzo swore.

It was going great. Honestly. 

It didn’t bother either one of them as far as Hanzo knew, but harboring a feeling in his heart for the man in red was an unexpected twist for him. And it was very much unwanted. 

Thinking into the topic deeper, Hanzo rested on his back and rubbed his face with both hands. The day had started and diving into this subject wasn’t the best way to begin his morning. Tossing the patterned blanket off himself, he leisurely stood up and headed to find himself a pair of boxers; though he had to trug through clothes from last nights escapade. 

He picked through them. Underwear. With clear cactus prints on them. Oh boy. Hanzo held them with a pinch of his fingers and only thought how the cowboy had forgotten them. Hanzo wasn’t about to give them back, not for any reason but the fact that it was McCree’s fault that he was so careless. Wanting to stop the cowboy thoughts he tossed the cloth in a drawer and planned to forget about everything.

The alarm blared in time for him to take a quick shower and put on a nice navy blue v-neck paired with black sweats. His hair looped in a sharp ponytail by his long yellow ribbon with the graying wings combed neatly behind his ears. He wouldn’t call it perfection. He didn’t care as of late.

He headed towards the kitchen hoping to be the first one there. To his luck, the place was as dead as a ghost town as McCree would call it. Giving a small smile the archer took up a small space near the corner and began to busy himself with making quality breakfast that wouldn’t destroy his health. 

It wasn’t long before his tea was done brewing and his teammates began to come in one by one. Soon the blissful peace Hanzo appreciated became rowdy and boisterous with conversations and scents. Quietly Hanzo tried his very best to finish making the bowl of rice and eggs faster and leave before Genji or anyone by that matter decided to pull him into a conversation. Not like it happened a lot but being an ex-yakuza prince and kinslayer wasn’t a good reputation to keep in the presence of actual heroes.

“Hanzo!”

The sudden call almost caused him to drop the tray of food he held. 

“Good morning to you too Genji.” He assumed his brother rolled his eyes.

“Yeah, good Monday.” Off course not. Genji looked over to his tray. “Oooh, that looks good.” He admired pointing to Hanzo’s bowl of rice and eggs.

“Just the simple breakfast we always had.”

“Yeah but you went all out and stuff.” Hanzo knew his brother, he was not impressed just starting something. “Look you put in onions, sprinkled in some pepper, is that seasa—”

“What do you want Genji?” 

The cybernetic ninja paused and moved his finger away from the dish. He must have sighed, call it a disappointment but to Hanzo, it was a hopeless breath. 

“Look Anija,” He continued, “I wanted to ask if you’d like to join me in the training arena. I heard from Lena that they put in a new dummy to practice on.”

Even behind the mask, Hanzo knew his brother had a pleading look. Far too obvious and familiar with that accompanying tone. The archer took a quiet pause. They’d only ever trained in the arena a handful of times and never on each other, it was too nostalgic to bear. A glance to the secluded diner where he originally planned to eat and it was now full of plates and chatting associates. Hanzo frowned a bit and gave out a sigh.

“Very well Genji.” He answered through some resistance, “What time.”

The green ninja beamed at the reply, “ Ten is that okay!” 

A digital clock on the wall displayed the time 9:23 am in bright neon green. “That will be fine Genji. I have no other plans to attend to.” He held back a sigh.

His brother gave a huff . “Give me a minute let me grab my food and let’s eat together.”

Hanzo couldn’t reply with Genji already leaving the scene and grabbing a plate from a cabinet. Eating together. When was the last time they did that?

Not wanting to answer himself Hanzo moved over to the empty bar stools on the opposite side of the dining room. Not much later he was joined by Genji. His plate overflowed with eggs on toast, pancakes, bacon, and he spotted a few green stems poking out of the heap. 

“Want one?” Genji held out a maple syrup covered pancake with his chopsticks.

“No thank you.”

Genji waved the now empty chopsticks at him, “Are you sure? McCree made them.”

“And that changes my choice how?” Hanzo cocked his head.

“McCree makes the best pancakes!”

Hanzo blew out some air. Genji teased him with more of his greasy food. It was just like the times when they were small; the both of them sitting on barstools next to each other in the Rikamura ramen shop devouring everything on the menu like they hadn’t eaten for months. He loved his brother. And yet managed to slay him on command. A pit of sadness sank in his stomach. He didn’t deserve this.

He didn’t deserve this second chance. He didn’t deserve those stressless nights with McCree. He didn’t deserve to be in the same room as all these people. These heroes. These people who saw what he did and bore it with Genji. He--

A cold hand touched his knuckled hand.

He didn’t want this. Did he?

His gaze cleared and a chunk of rice squished in between his chopsticks was untouched. He turned to look at the hand. It was metal. An even colder reminder of what he had done. Hanzo followed the hand to Genji’s face, visor thankfully still on.

“[Anija are you okay?]” His mother tongue, so familiar.

Hanzo pushed aside his bowl and stood up causing the stool to angrily grind against the floor. A head or two turned around.

“[I’m doing fine Genji.]” It seemed to satisfy his brother. “[I’m done eating I will see you in the arena.]”

Quickly he put away his half-eaten bowl into the sink, oblivious to the brewed tea he had prepared on the counter. He rushed to his room, veering incoming teammates or giving a curt nod before moving on. He locked his room and spread out on his bed. He just needed a break. How long, he didn’t know. Maybe forever maybe never.

After a moment he calmed down. 

Hands in his hair, Hanzo looked over to the time. Five more minutes till ten. Hastily he grabbed his bow and quiver that hid inside the walls thanks to the upgraded tech and made his way to the arena. He didn’t change. No time. There was a bond he needed to rekindle or try to at least.

The training room brought a gust of wind with it, a nice change of scenery compared to the kitchen. Inside Genji was slashing the air with his katana. His attention came over to Hanzo. 

“Right on time.”

"And you are early" He pointed out.

"Yep, I want to test out the new bots before anyone else gets to them."

Hanzo's face morphed a small smile. Still the same old competitive Genji. It felt comforting. "How new is this model."

“Ahh, I overheard Winston talking about some faster and tougher bots so I bet I'm one of the first to find out about them." Genji boasted. "Then Lena let me in a secret that they could reach speed somewhere along with her's."

“That is possible?”

“Apparently so.”

“Why make them. We cannot move nearly as fast as her.”

Ganji scratched the top of his head only to meet the metal mask. “Honestly probably for some high-status mission.” He guessed, “The world is changing after all.”

Hanzo huffed at the comment. The world was in fact changing and in ways no one knew. Slinging his quiver over a shoulder Hanzo nodded to his brother and brought up his bow. Right next to him Genji aimed his katana at the to come bots. 

“Athena turn on round one." Genji commanded.

"Round one will start in 10 seconds." The AI's voice rang.

The cybernetic ninja turned to face him, "Let's begin Anija.”

“Lets.” Hanzo hummed.

The lights blared in a violent shade of red, sending multiple simple dummies at them. One by one they were picked off by the brothers. An arrow whistled through the air and a katana ripped through robotic material. It wasn’t exhilarating. More relaxing in a way to Hanzo, another way to take out his stress and emotions. Beside him Genji sprang from floor to wall, slicing up the bots like fruits. The ribbon behind him followed carelessly. 

Hanzo smirked. He was having fun but would never admit it. It reminded the archer of his childhood and left him longing for more moments like these.

After a couple of rounds, the brothers were left smiling and panting. Hanzo wiped his mouth and looked over to Genji who was half-squatting with his hands on his thighs. He took off his visor for a breath. Hanzo looked away.

“Good job brother.”

It came out so nonchalantly. So nicely. “Same as you.”

Genji straightened up, “We have one more round, let's do it.”

“Mmm.” Hanzo prepped his bow for another go at the bots.

The red lights turned on signaling the beginning of the last round. Just as last time the bots began to hover it, but these bots were updated. Hanzo gripped his bow and set an arrow. The dummies were approaching and at the promised high speed. Quickly he dodged an incoming bot and shot an arrow at it, expecting it to shut down. He missed. No. It deflected the arrow making it fly towards him. Fast on his legs, Hanzo sidestepped and sprinted off.

So it fought back. _Interesting._

“Genji they fight back!” Hanzo warned.

His brother nodded. “Yeah, I saw.”

Back in action, Hanzo shot another arrow this time at its back. A little success, the bot twitched in unfelt pain but carried on with shooting at anything that moved. Unsatisfied Hanzo pursued it. From across the room, he saw his brother dealing with three dummies. Checking over, he was doing great with a few shurikens stuck to their metal armor. Hanzo’s bot veered suddenly towards Genji. That wasn’t supposed to happen. Was it?

The bot sped off to join its brothers, Hanzo raced along. 

Genji noticed the incoming dummy and if cybernetic ninjas could frown, then his expression said it all. “Why me.” He whined. Hanzo smirked to himself.

Coursing through the machines Hanzo reached the inner circle where his brother was trapped. Back to back, they took their shots at the enemies deflecting theirs. Genji left dents and deep cuts while Hanzo managed to pierce one through its arm. Soon the circle broke and they were free from the bots. 

Once again Hanzo shot rounds of arrows at his tailing bots. More damage but no visible success. Suddenly an electric sound bit the air around him. He looked over to Genji. His katana was pierced through the core of the dummy in front of him. Blue tanging sparks of light danced across the katana. Fear gripped Hanzo. He saw the same in Genji.

“Anjia.”

The bot jerked barbarically, Hanzo ran to his brother. The light was getting brighter and bigger, the archer still ran. He wasn’t going to lose his brother. Not today, not forever, not in front of him. Not after everything they'd gone through.

The blue electric strings grew into a field. Genji dislodged his katana out of the bots cybernetic body. Dangerous sounds filled the room; the ninja took a step back. The light grew larger then suddenly into nothing followed by a booming explosion.

Hanzo jumped. He felt his arms clutch his brother under him and held him tight as they stayed in the air. Ripples of electricity snipped at his skin and his blood boiled within. He let out a cry of pain. Familiar hands gripped his shirt, scratching the skin beneath.

It hurt. It was unbearable. It was dark.

There was nothing he could do but hug Genji tighter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments?


	2. Too Hopeful

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hah  
> I thought I would write this chapter in like 2 weeks, but over-inspiration leads to this.

McCree woke up before the sun did. Nothing new, he was an early bird and a proud one at that. One eye opened following the other and he could just make out Hanzo’s silhouette. The man beside him looked at peace, far from his usual state. McCree watched him. He took in his features like he did every morning. His hair lay scattered on the bed, face contorted into an easy look. The way he presented himself so vulnerably in front of him. 

Jesse frowned at himself.

He wasn’t supposed to do this. To take the man he vowed to never forgive into his room and enjoy the time spent felt like sin in the early morning. It made the scale in his body shift and fall as if measuring the guilt he carried. He’d hated the archer ever since his days back in Blackwatch when Genji had finally opened up and told him his story in private. And then the Shimada heir himself turned up at their doorstep a year prior. He spoke of working to earn his redemption, Jesse didn’t buy a thing.

And then, in that moment, Genji welcomed him. In that moment Jesse didn’t recognize his friend. He saw a man that had already forgiven his brother and wanted to sew back the bond that time tore apart mercilessly. 

He sat up on the bed, hands beside him gripping the mattress. 

What a load of crap.

He’d relive the day when his eyes first crossed the archer. The day he said the man was cursed. How beautiful and mesmerizing he was yet poisoned with a past hard to overlook. 

Choosing to ignore the tainted calls, the gunslinger stood up and went on a search for his clothes. He found his stetson clinging onto the edge of the door, his red serape laying on the wooden floor near the bed, pants and shirt scattered throughout the room, boots on opposite ends of each other, boxers nowhere to be found. Quietly he put on what made sense.

The digital clock on the nightstand read 4:30 am. The sky outside bled in cool blue colors, painting it to appear gentle and closing up the stars. He looked over to the archer. Tranquil was his body, breathes heard in soft lapses. McCree breathed out. Some mornings he would check if the archer was breathing, scared him to death when he couldn’t detect anything. He was doing this for Genji's sake he assured himself, not for Hanzo’s wellbeing. 

Barefoot, he gently shut the door behind him and walked down the halls to his quarters. Holding his boots in his prosthetic hand the other held his pants up, he’d forgotten two things now. He cursed to himself. He had an extra belt somewhere in his room.

Reaching his destination, Jesse punched in his code and the doors swished open. In dire need of a shower, McCree jumped out of his clothes and turned on the shower head. Washing off the grime and dirt he had collected during the duration of the day felt cleansing. 

He settled for a red flannel paired with black sweats that he was sure Hanzo had the same pair of. Instead of hanging out in the lounge, he put on some sneakers, grabbed his hat and went out to the beach next to the base. 

Sea air greeted him and the same morning sky he saw in Hanzo’s room hung over him. He went about smiling as he kicked and trudged the sand. Life was scarce in the dark but he didn’t mind. The sound crash of waves against the shore and rocks put him at ease. _Hanzo would like this_.

Wait. Did he really just think that. The thought stopped him in his tracks, he scratched the back of his neck. Since when was he growing a soft spot for the archer. Surprised by his own thoughts, he turned back and headed back to the base. 

Inside he emptied his shoes of sand and brought home the scent of the sea. 

“McCreeeee!!!” Someone hollered.

“I’m here.” He said as he entered the kitchen. Sitting at the table were Hana, Angela, and Jack, all sipping dark coffee with heavy bags hanging under their eyes. Well, they had quite a night.

“Jesse James Emmanuel McCree where were you?” Ahh, so it was Fareeha.

“Takin’ a nice lovely stroll down the beach. Is there a crime?”

Fareeha smacked him with the spatula in her hand, “It’s your turn in the kitchen.” She reminded him. “Go make some good pancakes for these dead people.” She pointed to the coffee drinking bunch at the table. Hana looked up but only took a sip at her coffee.

“Right,” Shoot, fuck umm, “Yeah, I’m goin’, goin’.” He repeated after another smack to his arm.

He had forgotten all about his duty and he could only blame it on the splendid night he had. As all secrets went, he would never share it. Walking into the kitchen the first thing that his eyes spotted was the man himself, Hanzo. _Fuckin’ why_ , an automatic thought. Silently he reached for some eggs and other pancake ingredients, trying his best to avoid Hanzo’s bubble at all costs. To his surprise, the archer didn’t seem to notice him. Quietly he began the process of making his masterpiece to feed the hungry souls of his teammates. 

He expected a “good morning” or any other greeting from the archer but the gunslinger was left empty-handed. Something inside of him hurt for a split moment then vanished. Hanzo was probably just brooding about something as always.

_Fucking ass_

Shortly Hanzo left and replaced by Genji’s presence. 

“Hey ninja, catch.” He tossed a pancake.

Genji caught it and placed it into the rest of the pancake pile. Jesse flicked some batter at him. “Har, har McCree,” Genji wiped his visor, “I’m here on an important mission.”

The taller of the two smirked, “What’s the mission?”

“I need to find Hanzo.” The cybernetic Shimada said, “I want to show him something, lately I’ve noticed that he’s been thinking far too much. I don’t want him to go a dark place.”

McCree snorted, “Let him. He deserves it.” 

Genji necked him. He bent down in pain. “Oww Genji that hurt like a bitch.” He held his hand to his nape.

“You never learn cowboy.” Genji sighed, “This is for Hanzo’s sake and my decision. I told everyone and I’m telling you again, I forgive him and he should forgive himself.” A quick glance to him, “Everyone has been acting normally with him, for the most part. It’s you, McCree. You need to calm down and forgive him as I did.”

Jesse let out a pained breath and moved to get some ice from the fridge. 

“I didn’t even do it that hard.”

“Hell, you did.” Jesse winced as the ice made contact his skin.

“You’re over exaggerating and avoiding the topic. I know you, Jesse.”

It was true. He didn’t like this subject, not when he was painted as the bully. It would be unpleasant to hear for anyone that they are the reason someone is hurting.

“Genji,” McCree turned towards him, “I don’t know why you chose this. Why you invited him to your home and let him relax around you. He doesn’t deserve it. Look what he did to you.” He pointed out.

Genji looked over himself and gave another sigh, “I have already accepted and come to terms with myself and my feelings. If only you could.”

Jesse looked down. Not ashamed, but tired of hearing the same thing over and over again like a song on repeat. It grew on him and latched on like moss to a rock. He was right! Right? Right. Genji was in the wrong, even though it’s been a year and both brothers seemed to get along in favor of the cybernetic ninja. He sighed. There were a lot of sighs these days.

“Where did he go?”

“Hmm?”

“Hanzo,” Genji jogged his memory, “Where is he?”

“He went to diner down the lounge.” He answered. He knew here Hanzo went every morning, down to a quiet place before it became loud and busy. Sometimes he’d stay and talk to the crowd, most of the times he'd be gone before anyone came.

Genji pat his shoulder, “Thank you.” He ran off. McCree only hummed in response.

It drove him mad how Genji forgave and simply forgot all the pain his brother caused him. Hanzo that bastard that still lived. That bastard that he felt and controlled under him at night. How he moaned beneath him and gave him pleasure no other partner did. It was all to keep him under the radar he said. It wasn’t true.

It was for something more. Something he couldn’t explain or feel in the moment until they were in bed, kissing each other's necks and biting flesh. In the halls, he would sneer at him, act like a defensive dog protecting something or someone. It would be like nothing had happened like the red kiss marks meant absolutely nothing.

Good. He flipped a pancake to its other side. It should stay that way.

Irritated and annoyed, Jesse finished the batch of a few dozen pancakes and brought them up to the table. Needless to say, they were gone in record time.

“These are sooo good.” Hana dosed her pancake in syrup and took another big bite. 

“Yeah man.” Lucio collected more into his plate.

Jesse took a seat and took in the praise. “Glad yall still like them, though they were getting boring.”

Lena looked at him, “Never these are so nostalgic, I love it.”

Back and forth plates went for everything on the table; eggs, toasts, bacon, and greens went missing a few at a time. Suddenly Genji appeared, again. This time he was in a hurry grabbing the food at random.

“Hey slow down man what the rush.” Lucio protected the food with his hands. Hana joined, bringing her A-game on.

Genji stabbed a piece of toast, “Oh you know...just hungry and happy and just life.”

The whole table was confused. Angela spoke up, “Genji are you feeling well?”

The Shimada ignored, “I am doing fine thank you for your concern. Hanzo agreed to train with me. Do you know how long we haven’t trained together?”

McCree rolled his eyes. “A month. We haven’t slashed a bot together in a month.”

As quickly as he came, Genji sped off to Hanzo and left the team to themselves. The chattering grew, with Reinhardt’s loud voice telling them a story of the early 2030s, Brigitte discussing her updated shield, and the mini food might between Hana and Lena. Even the brief time when they might have eavesdropped to listen to what the brothers were talking about.

It was all called home.

With the plate in front of him empty, Jesse leaned back in his chair and took out a cigarlo. Angela quickly noticed. 

“There is no smoking during breakfast or any time at that matter.” 

“Sue me, Angela.” A wave of ooohhs started. Challenge accepted. “Can’t a man enjoy himself.”

“You can enjoy yourself in other ways that won’t give you Lung Cancer.” She stated as a matter-of-factly, “McCree please we’ve been over this.”

Jesse leaned his chair against the wall, further from the doctors reach. An unexpected hand snatched his unlit cigarlo away from him. “Hey!” His chair landed on all fours. He faced the guilty party.

Ana waved the cigarlo in front of him, “Angela is right Jesse, we don’t need you harming your body.”

“Yeah, Jesse.” Fareeha joined in through a mouth full of bacon. Her mother gave her a dispproving look. She only shrugged.

The gunslinger brought his chair back to the wall. “S’just a way I stress out.” He grumbled and folded his arms like an upset toddler.

His peers chuckled a bit. Abruptly the friendly aura was stopped. The table shook, the plates jittered. Jack and some others stood up, confused as to what was happening. _Earthquake?_ Jesse assumed. Suddenly an explosion in the distance sent the glass from the cabinets shattering and sending them flying haphazardly. _So not an Earthquake_. A shriek from Hana, a yelp from someone else as they ducked down. Jesse’s chair slid off the wall and he came head first onto the floor below.

“Sonofabitch!” He yelled, grabbing his head.

Another shake and the power turned off. It was pitch black. A moment later and the world seemed to still around him. He felt concussed, probably not. He heard groans of distress pass through everyone. 

“Headcount, Mei.” Jack was the first to speak up. The team comes first of course.

“Here, oww.” Jesse winced hearing her responce. He hoped her glasses hadn't shattered as well.

“Zenyatta.”

“All is well.” His orbs lit and spread out across the room.

Jesse lay on the ground until he heard his name being called for the third time.

“Jesse are you there?”

“Here here.” He leaned against the table, holding his head with one hand then shaking the pain off. Ana came from beside him and supported.

“Where are the Shimada brothers?” Jack questioned once the crowd at the table were in account.

“Last I saw them they were headin’ towards the North Wing Arena.” Shit. His head hurt.

A silence. “Oh God.” Angela’s voice was sickened. The explosion was up north. “Oh God.” Torbjorn echoed back. 

Like nothing mattered Jesse detached from Ana’s hold and ran north. Glass cracked under him, a shard pierced him, he ran. Behind him another pair of feet followed, the same shards cruching under their feet. Zenyatta’s orb glided in front of him, lighting the way beyond. 

_Oh God_ , the words repeated in his head. If something happened to them. If something darn took away Hanzo. Genji, he should be worried about Genji. He'd never live out that he never apologized. His gut sank lower and lower the closer he approached the north arena. The walls were scorched in smoky lightning as if they were whipped. The arena doors were blown away. There was no way they survived. 

“Athena how are the lights coming along.” He heard Jack’s voice through the dark.

The AI’s coms screeched a bit, “Winston is repairing them as we speak.”

“Tell him North Wing Arena first, with this explosion we need a medic.” 

He ran through the ripped entrance, he expected something, Genji’s cybernetic glow to contrast the dark, Hanzo’s voice to guide him. Something that would give the hope of life. 

He cupped his hands, “Hanzo! Genji!” His words were echoed back. He was losing hope.

Through the dark, he couldn’t make anything out. Jack called the brothers but his search was just as unsuccessful. Slowly Jesse made his way through the arena, careful not to snag something with his foot. 

"I'm calling Angela in." He heard his leader say then run out.

The lights were turned on. His eyes flicked all over the room, then landing on something blue in the distance. His heart leapt.

“Hanzo!” He called. He’d never been happy to see him. 

He ran. 

He stopped.

He looked closer. From his distance, the shirt was...just a shirt. The pants beneath it showed no feet inside them. 

“Han.” He was a few meters away. “Oh, Han.” 

Slower he jogged to the clothes. He was blown out. Vaporized. Gone. And Jesse could not believe it. He would not accept it. A sudden movement caught his eye. A twitch, discomfort.

Now kneeling by the clothes, nothing made sense. Huddled in the v-neck was the same vulnerable man he saw every morning. Or should he say, boy. The same face but younger by a few decades shifted at ease. His hands embracing something precious. Lifting the clothe, he met a butt-ass naked little Genji. Human Genji.

“Jesse, did you find them?” Angela called, desperate. Hopefull.

“Kinda.” 

“What do you mean kinda?” When he didn’t answer she walked over. “Jesse this is serious. We could have two teammates with very serious injuries and if not treated as faster as possible then—.” She stopped once she saw.

Jesse felt her kneel beside him. Shocked, yeah. Her hands went over to inspect them but the moment she made contact with Hanzo he hugged Genji stronger and the other replied the same way when bothered.

In need of an answer, Jesse stood up and looked around. Robotic debris littered the ground. Squatting down he picked up a piece. Inscribed on it was the name of the model; OW2037. 

“What do we do now,” Angela asked, unsure if it was the right question.

McCree stood up, “Ask Winston whatever the hell he created.” 

She looked up at him. He handed her the piece of metal and her eyes went wide once she read the model’s name. The silence swept over them like a cloud. The sounds of footsteps halted next to them. They dreaded the silence together.

“That’s them?”

Jesse shifted, “Yeah. That’s them.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and critique are always welcome.  
> :)


	3. Mind them, Trust them

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our bb Hanzo wakes up and learns to trust, little by little of course.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sup  
> Oh, boy this week was...crazy and stuff [You know...come back from school to a headless chick in the pen].  
> Here's chapter 3, mistakes are present but I hope yall enjoy nonetheless.  
> :D

The chemical smell. It’s what gave away to Hanzo, he wasn’t home. He was far from it. The hospitals in Japan had a flowery smell to distract the pain and worry. Hanzo was one to know.

The click of heels. No nurses wore heels in the Shimada castle. It wasn’t practical. You could trip over your feet in the rush of need. You’d be fired on the spot, turned guilty for putting fashion first instead of the lives of others.

Whispers. Something was wrong. It wasn’t the native mother-tongue of Japanese he knew, it was hushed and...English? He couldn't pinpoint by the accent. The room grew quieter but Hanzo wasn’t about to open his eyes. It’d be an unwise choice to make. 

Silently, he lay on the presumed hospital bed trying his best not to move a single muscle in his body. He’d been awake for some time now. Quietly he had listened to the conversations and the times the door had opened. At some point, someone came to close for his comfort; adjusting his position and poking a new needle into him every so often.

What happened?

Was he sick?

Where was Genji?

Was Genji hurt?

He had too many questions and not enough answers. He couldn’t remember anything and if he tried he’d come out empty. A dreadful feeling came upon him. It was highly likely that he had been kidnapped, stolen and the only worry that bit him was the call Genji’s dragon gave. For the good of both of them, he hoped his little brother was safe.

Listening intently to the background he heard the unusual walk of heels and tapping of a pen. A frustrating sigh tailed by feminine voice incoherently wording a sentence. To Hanzo’s pleasure, the door had closed. Locked after a few seconds. Moments later, when the coast was clear, the little archer opened his eyes.

An unpleasant glint of blinding light caught his eye, he shut them in pain. He’s kept them closed for far too long. When the pain subsided, Hanzo heedfully opened them again. He was met with a white room. So white, it must have been cleaned thoroughly multiple times. It was just a guess, maybe the paint was being elusive. In the corner of his eye, he spotted a tall plant poking out from a corner. He turned around and spotted the only large window in sight. He glanced down at his arm where the nurse had stuck the needle in him. An IV, he ripped it off without a second thought. He hated needles.

They needed him alive, not unexpected, but the gentleness of the woman had been. 

Shoving off the heavy pale blanket off of himself, Hanzo slid off the bed and headed towards the window he spotted earlier. From his tip-toes (curse his height) he saw the ocean’s waves slam against the rocks below. Further alongside the cliffs was the expanse of sea and nothing more. Backing away from the window, Hanzo hid his panic through a frown.

He had to be strong.

So he was somewhere in the middle of nowhere. He had no idea what had happened to him or Genji for that matter. He took a deep breath and explored the room for any means of escape. A few drawers of a short variety of size pressed against different walls. Hanzo went through them, careful not to move anything by chance. Nothing, only more hospital gowns and a pair of oversized clothes were placed in one of the drawers. The rest contained equipment Hanzo hoped wasn’t to be used on him or his brother.

In the plan to escape he didn’t have one. The window was above a cliff, the vents were bolted shut, and the door was locked on a password of some-sort.

Typical.

He scrambled back up on the hovering hospital bed and continued to scheme his escape. Genji was close, he could feel it. When he wandered close to the walls it was as if a magnetic force had been guiding him closer and closer to him. A light of optimism clung to him that Genji could feel it too. That he was here for him.

The click of heels sounded in the distance. They edged closer and Hanzo leapt off the bed. His previous state couldn’t be duplicated now, he needed a place to hide. His eyes scanned the room once more with no avail. The code was being put in. He ducked under the bed, fitting himself into the frame above. 

The door swished open and the nurse entered. She noticed his absence at once. 

“Winston, he’s escaped.” She said through what he believed was a comm. The named “Winston” answered back. “Yes, I am sure. I can’t find him anywhere.” Her voice was full of worry as her anxiety-ridden steps grew heavier and faltered. 

Hanzo’s hands sweat and began to slip from the frame he so desperately held on to.

“No, I haven’t found him.” She was getting aggravated Hanzo guessed. Her sudden weight on the bed caused Hanzo to suck in his breath. “Winston, he isn’t here.” Hanzo was falling. “Check the heat-scanners.”

She stood up, thank the gods. “What do you mean he’s still here.” Her shoes faced the bed.

That’s it. This was his only chance. 

A thud sounded and the rest was history. He sped towards the unlocked door scarring the accented woman in the process. He looked at her, not to take in her appearance but to trip her. Now she met the ground and Hanzo only carried further on. Outside of the small cubical, his head looked from hall to hall, indecisive and unsure. Luckily, the dragons had their ways to find another. His brother wasn’t far. 

Running, he stopped by every door in hopes that one would be the correct decision. Labels blurred past him and an alarm resembling a dangerous siren rang louder every second. It struck a fearful cored in him. It was loud and frightening, to be frank. He was just a child for goodness sake, this was overboard. 

From a corner, rushed footsteps intersected with his path. A masked man jumped out of nowhere causing Hanzo to change course. He was met with more obstacles. A woman with whiskers painted on both her cheeks and cheeto crust (?) along with another with pink hair and arms that could crush him in an instant. On the other side, the masked man was joined by a dwarf-like man with a large claw for an arm. He was essentially trapped. 

“Hanzo it's all right we aren’t going to hurt you.” The Korean girl spoke as she and the others closed in. The alarm kept blaring violently.

"For fucks sake, turn off that damn siren." The dwarf cursed, his braided beard moving with him. "It's scarrin' the lad."

“Where is my brother!” It wasn’t a question, it was a command that stilled the room giving enough time for Hanzo to run under and in between the flock. Said alarm, stopped rining. With one goal on his mind, the dragons whispered to him. They led him down a long hall to an all new territory. He could sense the electric buzz of his dragons as they neared Genji. 

“Genji!!!” He yelled. No answer. “Genji!!!” He tried again louder.

Closer to the walls and doors, he heard a muffled cry. A pained tingle traveled across the dragons in him. Standing, panting against the metallic door he pressed his ear and knocked on it.

His mother-tongue erupted from him, “[Genji! It’s me Hanzo.]” He leaned in closer.

“[Hanzo!]” His brother's voice was full of relief that covered the long-running tears and worries. “[Are you okay Hanzo.]”

"[Yes, are you harmed]" His protective brother side came out at the moment.

"[No.]"

Good.

“[Can you open the door?]” He asked his little brother.

Struggle and frustration were heard on the other side. Genji cried out, “[I’m too short.]” He hiccuped with a sob bubbling up in him, “[I’m sorry Hanzo.]”

“[It’s okay Genji.]” The little archer assured his brother. “[I’ll figure it out just...just stay where you are, okay.]” A tearful mutter was the response but it was better than nothing. The sparrow slumped against the door.

Nervous fingers prodded the keypad that Hanzo was just tall enough to reach. One code, the numbers turned red in protest. Another try and another followed by dozens more, all failing. Desperation, a rare feeling for the heir of a Yakuza empire, was felt for the first time in a long while. His fingers now pressed random buttons in panic and fear. 

“[Hanzo?]” 

“[I’m here Genji.]”

“[Don’t go.]” A sniffle.

“[I never will.]” A promise he swore to uphold.

The same stampede of footsteps hustled in the background, not far. Hanzo’s small heart raced and seemed to rip out of his chest, time was running out. They would take him and do whatever they wanted to him and Genji...not Genji. His beloved brother would go back home to Hanamura and see the cherry blossoms again. 

Hand now pressed against the keypad Hanzo breathed out a pained breath, “[Genji, brother please listen to me.]” A shuffle on the other side. Hanzo steadied his voice, “[If anything happens to me—]”

“[—where are you going. Don’t go!]” A sobbing plea.

“[I’m not going anywhere Genji.]” The sounds were getting closer. “[Listen to me Genji. If they...they get to me first please don’t let them get to you]”

“[I won’t let them get you!!!]” _Stubborn Sparrow._

Hanzo closed his eyes, a quiet surrender. “[Hanzo! Hanzo!]” His brother continued to shout through the door.

He grew weary and— “Access granted. Agent Hanzo Shimada.” He fell through the now open door, face against the warmth of his brother.

“[Hanzo!]” His brother whimpered. As fast as he fell, Hanzo rose up, further from the door and closer to his brother. A second later it closed, it locked itself and them inside. It didn’t matter though, he was with Genji.

They held each other as the rumble of running footsteps neared their sanctuary. One by one they halted to a stop. The brothers latched onto each other closer. Genji buried his face in Hanzo’s gown who starred down the door.

“Where’d he go?” A man’s gruff voice, no worry filled it like the nurses.

“Down this way” Another, an older voice led the crowd away. At once they were gone like they never existed.

The silence inside exploded and Hanzo inspected his little brother, padding over his skin, hunting for scratches or bruises that would indicate that harm was done to him. “[Hanzo I’m okay.]” His brother reminded him in his wet voice.

Nothing, a great word this time. A breath of relief followed by a hug led to a heartfelt moment. 

Looking at his brother he saw the rim of his eyes, they were red. His cheeks were pink and stained with raw tears unlike his. Seeing his sparrows state, Hanzo tugged him closer. Genji squeezed him in return. He buried his head into Geji’d short black hair, it smelt burnt.

“[You were going to leave me.]” His brother said as his chin perked up on Hanzo’s shoulder.

“[I will never leave you. They were going to take me away from you.]” Hanzo explained. “[I will never leave you Genji. Never, no matter what I will always be there.]”

“[Promise?]”

Hanzo faced his brother, “[I’ll promise it as many times as I have to.]”

“[Mmmm]” Genji went back into the safe grounds of his brother's shoulders. His gaze stuck to the white wall in front of him, just like Hanzo's. “[Where are we?]”

“[I don’t know.]” Hanzo answered truthfully.

“[What are they going to do to us?]” 

“[I wish I knew.]” Hanzo felt his brother’s hands grip his thin gown. “[Let's rest on the bed Genji,]” Hanzo suggested, “[My feet are sore, aren’t yours?]”

“[Yeah…]”

Carefully, Hanzo lifted Genji away from the cold floor below and with one foot over the other he lay his brother to comfort. He tucked in the blanket over him, fluffing the pillow seconds before. 

“[Hanzo are you going to sleep?]”

“[I will.]”

He looked out of the window; the same cliffs met him. He grew disappointed. He checked the drawers and walls just as he did in his room. “[You won’t find anything Anija.]” Genji helped, “[I already tried]” His voice saddened by the words.

Quietly Hanzo broke away from his search and nestled into the bed with Genji. It was warmer than the floor he’d been running barefoot on. Genji’s hand swept through his forehead and took down droplets of sweat Hanzo hadn’t noticed before. He smiled at his little sparrow. 

It was just the two of them. Japan was an ocean away as far as he knew. Hanamura would be cold right now; it was fall. He would miss the rain, for now. He’d miss his father most of all though. Mother joined the gods years prior leaving them back on Earth. 

“[I want to go home Hanzo.]” Genji whispered, still fearing what hid just over the door. 

“[Me too Genji, me too.]” The little archer whisked some hair away from his brother's forehead and gave it a light peck. Both in comfort and together, Hanzo no doubt felt the safety lock-in.

Looking out at the door that held them in and the others out, he wondered how it knew him. Clearly, his name was said and approved. It was all confusing, this conflict in all. How he couldn't remember no matter how hard he tried to fight the dark patch in his brain. He began to withdraw the more he thought. His dreams called him back home to Hanamura. The path that led down to the secret stream and koi the gardeners laid out. He missed it. 

He had Genji. He wouldn’t let go he told himself before the sweetest of dreams took him away from this nightmare.

***

He woke up again with a shake to his side. His eyes met Genji’s who was nudging him vigorously. 

“[Anija.]” His brother called.

Hanzo’s arms slid from under his head and helped him up. “[What’s wrong Genji?]”

“[Look.]” He pointed. “[That grandma has been here for a very long time. She knows our names Hanzo, that’s scary.]”

His brother was right. Just a few feet away from them a woman with grey hair sat on a chair. Her legs were crossed in ease and she was pretending to read a magazine on...furniture? Simple bad acting. Hearing their conversation, she put down the magazine beside her. Her right eye had an eyepatch over it and a tattoo under her left one. 

“About time you two woke up.” Her voice was old. “We have much to discuss.”

Hanzo was quick-lipped, “Who are you? What have you done to us? Where are we?”

She put her hand in a pause. “All will be explained if you cooperate.” Her gaze landed on Genji who shuffled to hide behind his older brother. Hanzo noticed and put out a guarding hand, a protective barrier. Her gaze set on him.

“We are not here to harm you.” Her voice cooed. It was unconvincing without proof.

“How can we be sure of that?” Hanzo’s guard didn’t waver. 

“If you were to listen further on and cease your curiosity then I will proceed.” She took the high ground in this conversation. 

Hanzo shut his mouth. It seemed to please her. “To put it simply, you were blown away into a different timeline.” She announced casually.

 _What?_

He felt Genji move from the safety behind him, “So we’re in the future?” The woman nodded. “That’s so cool! Anija we’re in the future!” The little sparrow smiled from ear to ear.

Hanzo flashed his brother a look, “[No Genji, not cool. This woman is lying we are being held captive, can’t you see]” He tried to knock some sense into his brother. They were held in separate rooms, he was chased after, and they were...well he didn’t know where they were but that was the point!

“[But the nice lady is saying the truth, I can’t remember anything.]” Genji justified himself.

Hanzo mentally facepalmed himself. It was like arguing with a wall that had a viable counterpoint. He looked from his brother to the woman in front of him with an upholding gaze. He searched her, for something a crack through the sure facade of a face and truth. 

“You do not have to believe me Hanzo, but listen. You are on the base of Overwatch; a crime-fighting and peacekeeping force that has risen again in an unannounced recall. You were recruited by Genji and have been working with the association for about a year now.” She took a short pause for him to take in the information. 

“You were training in the northern arena when an unseen accident with a new prototype of bots that hadn’t been meant for combat, occurred. You and Genji were caught in the blast and ended up being converted decades far from the present,” She put her hand up to her mouth in humor, “Or future in your case.”

Hearing the story Hanzo wanted to believe her, he really did, but the whole story just seemed made up. Very well-made up he added. Her words were chosen carefully he deducted as he listened, there was much to hide from them in the future but what? 

“That is not possible.” 

She chuckled, “How do you suppose you entered this room? There was a code and you didn’t know it, did you?” 

Hanzo cocked his head in confusion. “You activated the fingerprint scan. Our AI, Athena, has all your information from the past couple of years. I think you know how a finger-scan works Hanzo?”

The more he heard the more convinced he grew. It was impossible. Time-travel hadn’t been invented yet. Had it? Unsure of what to make up he asked the only reasonable question in mind.

“What now?” 

She stood up, “You trust me.” He couldn’t, the puzzles weren’t complete. 

He looked back at his brother who was awestruck by the news the woman had delivered. “[Anija please, I’m so hungry.]” Hanzo sighed. The patient woman in front of him waited for an answer.

“What is your alliance with Overwatch?” He put the question simply.

The question was bound to come. “I am Ana Amari, previous second-in-command captain for Overwatch,” She stated, “But you call Mrs. Amari by choice.” 

_Mrs.Amari_

His dragons new the name. They crawled in his skin, not in a warning but a comforting way. They urged him to do as she says and believe her every word. Little sparks ignited in him, they were excited for some reason. But at the same time, Hanzo felt them whisper against his ear, telling him that the choice was his and his alone. The dragons had been around since he read stories of the majestic creatures; he’d take the chance, their advice of course.

“Well then Mrs. Amari,” His voice leveled and head held high, “Where are we to now?” He will take the high ground now.

She moved closer to the door, “Follow me.”, was all she said and opened it with the press of a code.

It didn’t gain his trust but her tone certainly put her in high regard for Hanzo. He took Genji by the hand and lifted him from the bed. With heedful steps, they walked to her. Mrs. Amari let out a hand. He ignored it, walking right past it holding his brother’s instead. He gave it a squeeze when Genji gripped it tighter. They were going to be okay.

Down the halls, they wandered. The little archer took in every detail, as he was taught. The number of windows, the turns, the peculiar sounds. Everything. His brother walked closer to him in every step. The tattooed woman occasionally glanced at them, checking if they hadn’t strayed from her trail. She didn’t trust them, Hanzo thought, why should they.

“[Don’t show them your dragons.]” Hanzo whispered.

“[Okay.]” Obedient little Genji. 

Shouts were heard once they turned a corner. A room in the distance had its lights on, people were inside. They were arguing over something. Hanzo wanted to know, his curiosity could not cease as Mrs. Amari willed it to. Nearing the place a knot dropped inside of him like a heavy rock. He wasn’t sure anymore. 

His dragons didn’t recoil in fear, they buzzed with pleasure from the voices. Hanzo wanted it to stop. This action only helped confirm what the woman told them more and more. He didn’t want it to be true.

Mrs. Amari suddenly halted to a stop. “I don’t want you to panic Hanzo and Genji,” She explained. “When we arrive please mind the others, you two look...very different.” 

Hanzo paid took her words and focussed on the ‘very different’ part. Of course, they were decades younger or something along those lines.

As once as they entered the room Hanzo saw familiar faces. The dwarf was there; he was unmistakable with that claw. The two women were there, but the masked man wasn’t, he guessed. Unknown people walked by and stood over the large table that was clattered by papers. They were so diverse Hanzo noticed. Everyone had something different and something to hide, he quickly added. Mrs. Amari faked a cough which caught the attention of the crowd.

“I believe our transformed colleagues have arrived.” Her hand gestured back to them.

Quickly the room silenced. Multiple eyes landed on them, all trying to see something they would recognize. Hanzo stood there, Genji’s hand in his, and put on a serious face. He looked a little mad, irritated you could say. He felt naked in their presence, not like the hospital gown did much but this was a twisted naked. Like slowly he was being peeled away layer by layer. An autopsy of him in full view of the audience.

Mrs. Amari sensing their state of discomfort spoke up, “Well don’t be rude, say hello.” 

A man from the table moved towards them. His face was covered in a large scar, eyes old from age and the weight of what he has seen, “Welcome to Overwatch,” He introduced himself, “I’m the captain of this team of heroes. Captain Jack Morrison, Soldier 76.”

Someone in the background snorted, “Captain John Francis "Jack" Morrison.” 

The said captain turned around to a bubbling girl in the background. “Oh, come on Jack. I don’t think the kiddos need this now, right luvs?” She chirped.

Slowly Hanzo nodded his head in slight confusion, “We appreciate the formalities but at this moment we would like to eat.” He said those words naturally. He bowed his head with his hands dipping downwards. Seeing his brother do this Genji performed the same.

The awkward silence was broken by chuckles and shuffling. Hanzo eased a bit and looked up.

“K kiddo,” The lady from before was squatting before them, “Let’s get ya something.”

She led them away but not fast enough for Hanzo’s ears. There were little comments and remarks in hushed tones. He was going to have to mind them as told before. 

“C’ mon luv, I’m sure you’re hungry.”

Genji nodded. She smiled.

With slight reluctance, Hanzo tailed the optimistic lady in front of him. He looked back at the room for Mrs. Amari, was she not going to join them? The thought was pushed back once Genji grabbed his hand. If he was led by his hunger and social behavior, Hanzo would follow.

The leading woman introduced herself, "My name is Tracer, Lena Oxton at your service." How hypocritical Hanzo thought.

More turns and corners before they made their way to a trashed kitchen. In the crevices and scattered on the floor, he spotted bits of glass. The cabinets were shattered, a chair lay on the ground. The image did not please Hanzo, Miss. Oxton noticed.

“Sorry, the kitchen’s a mess. After the explosion, we didn’t really think of cleaning up. We rushed down the halls, got the lights working, and have been walking in an’ out of this place.” She explained.

“Hmmm,” Hanzo replied.

There were barstools further from the kitchen but safe from the glass shards on the floor. Hanzo trekked through them, Genji tagging along. The little sparrow sat their, attention flickering over the room. 

“So we’re really from the future?” His little brother asked, curiosity taking over.

The lady kept smiling, “Yep.”

“So we’re like super cool ninja’s in the future?”

“Something along those lines, but yes.” She said. Hanzo kept listening intently as he joined his brother on the stools.

His brother giggled, “And we go on missions and punch bad guys?” 

“Yeah, you punch those bad guys real good. Your shurikens fly and you have this cool sword that goes like,” She pretended to slice through the air with the weapon while making sound-effects. Hanzo cringed from his seat. “Anyway luvs, would cereal and pancakes work for ya?”

“Aha!” Genji said much too enthusiastically. Hanzo knew she was just there to entertain them for now. He didn’t mind it too much. She was making Genji laugh, he didn’t want to see his face full of tears anymore.

“Hanzo wouldja like some too.” She grabbed ingredients from a broken cabinet.

“I would like some as well, thank you.” 

Miss. Oxton began cooking, mixing the batter and flipping the pancake all the while Hanzo burned a hole into her with his eyes. He observed her, watched her every move like he watched Mrs. Amari. He knew she sensed his quiet interrogation. She began to flash from one spot to the other meanwhile Genji clapped in amusement as a child should. Hanzo remained stoic, un-normal for someone his age.

A zig-zag of blue withered from the air and existence, “Here’s your food, oh and here are your chopsticks. I don't know if you'll use them at all but hopefully, you enjoy the food!” She placed a plate full of the promised pancakes and bowls of cereal. "I'm not as good at making pancakes as Jesse is, tell me if I screwed up."

"Jesse?" Hanzo questioned as he grabbed a pair of chopsticks.

"Yeah, the cowboy. You'll see him here and there." She elaborated, "He and Genji are good friends."

"I'm friends with a cowboy!" Genji nearly jumped out of his seat. "That's even cooler!" 

Miss. Oxton ruffled his spikey hair, "Okay kids eat. I don't want my hard work to be wasted. "

“Itadakimasu,” Genji said and immediately dived in. 

“Itadakimasu,” Hanzo repeated and with more etiquette ate as well.

He enjoyed the pancakes, he’d never had them American styled, and the cereal was peculiar too. It was different from what he had back home, back in Hanamura. A prickle of homesickness crawled over him. He'd been gone from home for an unknown time but he already felt as if he was forgetting everything. 

Bitting into a pancake Hanzo contemplated over the information he had received. They didn't belong here, they were younger by decades and joined a peace-keeping organization. Did something happen to the Shimada Clan? What did their legacy stand for now? 

"Miss. Oxton," He put down his chopstick, "if we are from a different timeline then why share all of this information with us?"

"You can call me Lena, no need to keep things professional," She insisted, "But yeah, I thought so too at first. After Jesse and Angela brought both of you up to the med-bay they had quite the discussion with Winston. He's the Gorilla, you'll see him in his office." _Diversity_ , Hanzo thought.

"He told us that you weren't switched or anything you guys were just..."

"Magically transformed?" He offered.

"Yeah, something along those lines. The things I tell you won't affect the timeline or anything, you'll just know yourself in this form. Of course, some things will be classified, but that's for your own good."

It seemed reasonable Hanzo told himself. "This all sounds ridiculous."

Miss. Oxton—Lena grabbed a stool and moved it closer to sit on, "Yes it does Hanzo. It feels weird seeing your teammates as children." 

Hanzo wondered how he looked like as an adult. Many people told him that he was the mirror image of his father; he saw the same. How would Genji change the thought flew in. Would he still carry his personalities and habits? Or would he grow to be a sensible man? He didn't ponder long on the thought. 

As told things would remain classified; that must have meant identity as well.

They finished their food and Hanzo advised that he should wash the dishes. It only felt right to do so. Genji tagged along, drying the dishes. Lena gave them slippers but couldn't do anything about the gowns since everyone was an adult. Hanzo didn't mind it, at least they weren't barefoot anymore.

When all was done, Hanzo had one question on his mind.

"What year are we in Miss. Oxton?"

"Lena," She corrected, "You two are in the year 2077."

For a moment, Hanzo forgot his age. Maybe it would have been for the best to forget everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Didn't know how to end it, chapter 4 will elaborate on the whole "magical transformation" as Lena called it.  
> ┐(￣ヘ￣)┌


End file.
